Batkids meet YJ!
by Lin Shadow
Summary: Still working the title. This has Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain, Stephanine Brown, Damian Wayne, A dash of Terry, Barbara Gordon and of course Dick Grayson! Don't worry Jason Todd will come in the next few chappies. Basically the title. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

"ROBIN B01, BTF RED ROBIN B03, BTF ROBIN B05, BATGIRL B07, BTF TERRY B010, BTF SPOILER B09, BTF BLACK BAT B08" ( BTF stands for Batfamily k,)

"GO GO GO!"

"Hurry up Babs!"

"OH SHUT IT DICK!"

The team looked up in surprise to see Robin, Batgirl and a bunch of children hurry through the zeta tubes.

It looked rather funny since the most kids were all clinging onto the two eldest like there life depended on it.

Robin was carring a baby maybe 2 year old and a young 7 year old boy was glued onto his leg, making walking difficult.

Batgirl looked the wariest, her red locks mussed and her pace slowed. Maybe it was because she was carring another 7 year old girl (who was to old to be carried around that much) and the youngest of the lot a tiny baby. And to top it off a large heavy duffel filled with who knows what and of course a 7 year old asian girl silently trailed behind her and attempted to help her with he bag by lifting the end part of it. It was so heavy it didn't help much though.

"Robin, you have Agents A's cookies?"

"Yup, you have spare clothes in case we have another paint accident?"

"Agent A's packed it all,"

"Where would we be witout him?" Robin said as he colasped on the couch shortly followed by Batgirl.

"What the heck is going on!"

The two bats looked up. They'd been to tired to acknowledge they were there.

"Oh hello,"

...

"Uh Robin?"

"Hm"

"Mind telling us why you brought a bunch of kids into the mountain?"

"Agent A kicked us out of the cave to finish the repairs,"

"And **someone** got us grounded," Batgirl said pointedly at Robin.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! Blame Dami!"

"Oh please how could Damian hack into Bat's secret files!"

"He's a very resourceful evil little thing...,"

"Well anyway, we're suspose to to be training,"

"But since we can't use our gym we came here,"

"And we couldn't go anywhere else cause the stuff we do caused most of the leauge a heart attack,"

"Remeber last time Damian bit Hawkgirl's leg? And then she turned all red and threw him off. Then GL came and then came Black-

"That's enough steph," Batgirl said to the blonde 7 year old in her lap.

"Why the kids?" Artemis' eyes were narrowed as she asked.

"Oh Cass, timmy, and steph can train, its just that we have to look after ter and littl-"

"Ut it Gwayson! I kill you if call me that agwen!"

The team looked down surprised at the kid in robin's lap.

"Damian that isn't very nice apologize," They all looked the kid still hugging Robin's leg.

"Yu to twny twim,"

"Dicccccckkkkkkk make him stop!"

"Dami stop it, or I'll have you spar **against all of us** all again,"

Robin looked pointedly at the young asian girl sitting next to Batgirl, who point at herself then at Damian then made a motion as if braking an arm.

He fell silent and Cass looked rather pleased with herself.

"Ok introductions, thats Zatanna, Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis and the idiot speedster over there is KF,"

"Hey! I resent that!" Wally was red as the kids giggled.

"Well anyways, we should hit the gym..."

* * *

><p>Hello! Hope you enjoyed that! Next chappie will come dependin on the amount of Reviews!<p>

Comment, favorite, subscribe!

Thanks!

-Lin Shadow


	2. Chapter 2

"Care to tell us the kids' names?"

Robin sighed and turned to Batgirl.

"Didn't we already tell them?"

"Uhh, no not directly,"

"We can talk for ourselves you know," said the young blonde.

"Hiya! I'm Stephanie," Stephanie beamed at everyone and seemed to be bouncing in excitement.

"Hello my name is Tim," Tim shyly peeked out from behind Robin's leg still slowly loosing his grip on his older brother leg.

"Cass," She pointed to herself as she said her name.

"Her full name is Cassandra," Batgirl added.

"And I am Damian," The boy was puffing out her chest proudly and hold his head high, his back straight. Robin was mimicking him from behind without Damian noticing.

This brought a snicker from Stephanie as she put her hand over her mouth to stop her from bursting out laughing.

Then Tim started to giggle making Cass notice who then started to grin.

Batgirl was pursing her lips and was trying to cover up her smile.

The team was as well trying to hold in their smiles.

"Wat?" Damian looked rather confused by the giggles.

Behind him Robin did the same.

"Stop it! Now!" Damian looked lost and embarresed. Not how he planned his first impression would be.

And of course Robin kept on coping him.

He turned behind him and Robin innocently shrugged.

"Ok that's enough, We're going to be using your gym for a while, do you guys mind?,"

"It is not a problem. We don't have training with Black Canary till seven," Kaldur

"Can you guys do us a favor?"

"Depends what it is," Artemis looked suspicious.

"Look after little-oof!- OW Fine, Fine sheesh kid. Let me start over, could you guys look after Ter and Damian?"

"Pleaaasssseeee," Batgirl added giving her best puppy dog face. She nudged Dick gave the kids a look and they all did their strongest begging face.

The cuteness and power was almost to much for the room to handle.

"Okay, Okay fine! We'll look after them," Artemis shot a glare at Miss Martian.

She wasn't exactly looking forward to taking care of kids. Especially a Bat kid.

"Thanks!" and with that they all ran towards the gym the kids following behind them.

"Well, looks like Terry's asleep," Miss Martian commented.

"Sooooooooooo," Wally said trying to bring up conversation.

"I can look after myself you know, Robin's just being a dumb***,"

The team turned shocked that suck a young boy could know that word.

"Where did you learn that word?" Aqualad asked shocked.

"Gotham,"

Artemis gave Miss Martian a look and she hooked the team up (excluding Robin) telepathicly.

"That's usaul in Gotham for kids. They usaully have a decent vocabulary in swears by the 4th or 3rd grade. He's a bat, he probably knows them all," Artemis explained through the mind link.

"Anyways I have to go back home to do some homework, I'll be back in time for training,"

"I have to go to sorry guys," And Wally streaked towards the Zeta tubes racing ahead of Artemis.

"Zatanna, do you think you could help me pick out a dress for prom night?" Miss Martian asked.

"Oh course Megan let's go," Zatanna replied quickly just to escape the awkwardness.

All that was left was Superboy.

"I'm going to go watch Tv Uhh Damian, stay here and call me if you uhh need me I guess," said awkwardly

While this happened Wolf wandered into the room followed by Sphere.

Sphere rolled next to her master with a series of beeps.

Terry was left fast asleep somehow Wolf had already found him and was sniffing at him curiosly. Damian lept out of his seat and cradled Terry away from Wolf.

Wolf whimpered and tried to approach the strange smelling thing again but Damian had gone farther away from Wolf.

Wolf, determined to make friends with the strange people followed Damian even as he broke into a run

After hearing the commotion Superboy came back.

"Is everything-Wolf no!" Superboy chased after them too.

And then there was Chaos.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the kind reviews on the last chapter!<p>

I'm not particually pleased with this chapter but anyways, Review! The more reviews the more I write!

(PS Jason probably will come next chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N I am SOOOOO sorry I went MIA, but i have other stories and homework..._

"No! Wolf! Heel!"

Wolf skidded to a stop and whinned softly at his master.

"Bad wolf!"

Wolf bowed his head down and continued whinning.

Superboy was screwed. During the chase he managed to lose the kids and knock over two lamps.

How was he going to explain this?

(heres the moment you've all been waiting for!)

**RED HOOD BTF013**

"GRAYSON! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I wonder if Dick ever gets tired of hering this.

A boy looking about 10 or 11 with a red bucket over his head and a leather jacket stormed into the mountain, screaming bloody murder at several of the Batfamily members.

Superboy just stood there frozen at the one of the weirdest dressed of the Batfamily kids.

"What are you looing at boy scout!" Superboy wondered what made him so angry.

"No-Nothing," Superboy didn't understand why he stamered, maybe it was a bat thing.

"Where's Grayson and the devils spawn, oh and twerp was probably involved with it!" He growled.

Superboy pointed wordlessly at the gym.

Without a word the Red hood stormed off.

**In another room...**

"Zatanna, isn't this considered spying?" M'ggan as she nervously played with the hem of her skirt.

"Don't think of it that way, think of it as...uhhh...studying! We're studying the Bat's techniques,"

"You just want to see Robin working out," Artemis teased. She had doubled back with the girls after M'ggan telepathicly explained what they were going to do. She'd do her homework later.

This was to good of an oppertunity to miss.

"No-Uhhh I just want to see their techniques," Zatanna blushed crimson.

"Rigggghhhhhhhhhttt,"

"Oh just open up the footage!" Zatanna said still slightly red.

Artemis turned on a holopath and opened it to the gyms security camera.

"Wow,"

It was insane. Since when did the gym have a trapese! Robin was doing impossible tricks and flip every time he was in the air. A second later Batgirl joined him grasping his arm as they flew effortlessly through the air. Down below Tim and Cass were sparring, but that level of sparring would've even given Canary a hard time. Steph was blocking and dodging projectiles that were thrown at her randomly by a machine.

A few minutes later Batgirl landed in a crouch on a tall beam.

"Steph switch with Cass! Cass come with me, we can work on your speech," Batgirl called down form her perch.

Cass obdiently walked towards Batgirl as she climbed down from her perch.

"Wait, she can't speak?," M'ggan looked confused as they all were.

"She can,"

Artemis, Zatanna and M'ggan looked mortified at Robin who was hanging upside down on the trapese bar and had a holopath of them watching their training on his glove.

"Busted," Artemis hissed.

Robin pushed a button on the holopath and a larger version of the girls watching them appeared in the center of the gym.

"She just has to learn," Batgirl said.

"Why were you spying on us," Stephanine asked calmly.

"Ummmm curiosity,"

"Boredum,"

"We aren't allowed to let anyone but Batman watch us train," Tim chimed in.

The young justice team looked confused.

"Bat paranoma," Batgirl answered "Something about no one knowing your fighting style,"

"GRAYSON I'M GOING TO ***********************************************************************************************YOU!"

The young justice team once again looked confused.

Jason Todd looked muderous.

"Of course you are jay, now what did I apparently do this time?"

Wordlessly he held out a ruined piece or red plastic.

"Okay, I didn't do that, is that why your using your old helmet?"

He nodded. It was impossible (unless you had x-ray vision) to see the boys facial exspession but with his sholders hunched you could tell he was sad.

Cass walked up to him (being the closest) followed by Tim, Steph, Batgirl and Robin and put a hand on his sholder.

She took it out of his hands and studied it.

"Ace,"

"What?"

"Ace,"

She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ace!" She said louder.

Batgirl took it from her and looked at the ruined helmet.

"Of course! Ace did it!"

She bent down and showed the shorter kids what she ment.

There were a few bite marks here and there.

"Who's Ace?"

"The Bathound," Robin said nonchalantly.

"Wait theres a Bathound!"

Robin nodded and brought up a picture of a black great dane with a cowl and cape. (Not sure what type of dog he is)

"Great now Ollies going to want to get and Arrow cat or something," Artemis groaned.

**Back with Conner...**

He had looked everywhere.

_EVERYWHERE._

He use her infrared vision and he still got nothing.

He went around the mountain 3 times.

Didn't get any sign that the kids were even there.

And still nothing.

He sighed wondering if he would survive the wrath of the other batfamily memebers when they found out.

* * *

><p>AN that's all for now! please review! and request which batfamily member you want to see more of!


	4. Chapter 4

**With Damian...**

Damian was having a bad day.

Grayson was treating him like a kid.

Fatgirl had taken away his daggers.

Brown had insisted that they have brother sister time and kept on following him. Until he hid in the far corners of the cave that smelled like bat droppings.

Cass was just Cass, as silent and understanding as usual but hadn't been seen for most of the day. She had been with Drake as he helped her read a book.

Drake had stopped him from sneaking his daggers and a stray cat back to his room. He had really grown on to Dusty but she was sent to the shelter.

Todd had been in detention and was rather grouchy, meaning more teasing and rude remarks.

Father had left them with the two eldest for the day, having some buisness to take care of.

Now he was in a cave full of annoying teens and a mutant wolf.

A mutant wolf that had chased them.

Damian looked down from his perch up in the rafters, trying his best to keep little Terry comfortable.

Idiotic clone hadn't bothered to check the ceiling or considered that he was trained by assasins.

His stomach rumbled and he remembered Alfred's cookies were in the duffel.

Looking around carefully he slipped soundlessly from his perch and approched the duffel. Silent as a shadow he opened the bag took out the cookies and was about to make run for it when-

The sound of soft pad of paws, only noticable to a bat, echoed through the still air and stopped Damian in his track.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Gym...<strong>

"What's the harm of letting us watch?" Artemis grumbled.

"We prefer to train without an audince, sorry," Batgirl said as she brought up a hologram and cut off the feed. Then all resumed training.

"Ka- Camira- No- Camera,"

"Good job Cass," Batgirl smiled at the young ninja. She put down the note card and pulled another out of a case.

"Now try this one," (Whisker)

"Wih- whiscer- Whisker!" The young girl smiled proudly.

"Keep on going Cassi-What he? Jason! Really?" Dick called from his perch on the rings as Jason threw a knife at him. Luckily he dodged as the knife embedded itself into the wall behind them.

"Since your doing so well do you want to try a harder one, Cass?" Batgirl offerd reaching for a pack of red note cards.

She nodded determined.

Batgirl smiled and pulled ou the first one. (Anchor)

"Ank-Ancore- Ankcer?"

"Sorry cass, it's pronounced Anchor, But you were REALLY close,"

Cass looked exspretion turned into a frown.

"Cheer up Cass! You were great!" Step called in between hits and blows from a training robot.

"Yeah, Cass, keep it up!" Tim called from hacking a file in the corner, his eyebrow creased.

She brightened and another determined look crossed her features.

"We can do that later I think it's lunch time." Batgirl said checking a nearby clock.

"Yup it's time," Robin confirmed landing softly from the rings.

"Uhhhhh Tim? Cass? Anyone? help?" Steph said as she tried to deactivate the training robot by reaching the button on it's head. Robin checkd the stats of the level.

"Steph, this is level 4. Your only a level 3,"

"I-oof- wanted- pant- try something new," she said as she ran from it's hits.

"Cass, tim would you?" Batgirl said making her way to the exit.

_(A/N I really think they'd be a good team up and they were requested to be seen more sooo...)_

"Sure," tim said closing the just hacked file.

They both approached the robot and at a running behind it silently.

"Ladies first," Tim gesturing Cass to go ahead. She rolled he eyes and charged at the robot while it was turned around. Performing a flip in the air she managed to climb up on its back and press the button with ease and grace.

"How do you do that?" Said a very tired and sweaty Stephanie.

He looked at her, hands on her hips and a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, you're you," She replied with a hint of bitterness.

Cass turned to Tim with a "you were sooooooo much help" look.

"You handled it," he said in his defense.

"Wow, timmy you need your girlfriend to do the dirty work," Jason drawled.

He ignored Jason and Cass, Tim, and Steph follow their siblings to lunch.

* * *

><p><em>AN I am very sorry for the delay in chapter but I'm writing other stories and I have to attend a living hell which ome call: school!_

_Please help me establish the pairings for this fic in the team and the Batfamily by REVIEWING! AND I WILL TAKE REQUST TO WRITE MORE ABOUT ONE PERSON! WHOEVER YOU WANT TO SEE MORE, PLEAS REVIEW ABOUT IT! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEW, KEEP EM COMING! THANK YOU FOR READING!_

_-Lin Shadow_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n Please excuse a few typos, my "e" button is acting up. On a happier note, We have the Jason you guys have been asking for!_

* * *

><p>Jason and Tim were about to start a fight.<p>

Enough said.

But there was an assasin's daughter holding them back.

"Wimp!"

"Meannie!"

"Baby!"

"Loser!"

"Stop, get...along" Cass was standing betwen them, her arms holding them back.

"Shut it clueless Cain! this is between me and Drake!"

"Leave her alone!"

"Oh does Twiny Twim have feelings for Cain?"

"Dick! He's being mean!"

"Of course you would need your big bother to defend you,"

"At least I don't get detention every week!"

Cass' eye started twitching and she looked at a nearby Steph.

They exchangd looks.

And in a flash of eggplant Steph performed Cass' famous nerve strike and Cass swung her leg at the two boys ankles knocking them to the floor.

Both boys fell to the floor groaning.

"Why Steph?" Tim moaned from the floor.

"I'm going to kill you both, slowly and painfully," Jason muttered angirly.

"Of course you are, Jay come you two it's lunch time," And she and Steph left the boys groaning on the floor with a smirk.

They walked ahead with much grumbling from the two boys, to the eldest.

When they got there they saw Batgirl giving poor, unfortunate Superboy a lecture.

"I'm sorry-I-I didn't mean to," the boy of steel stuttered softly, looking at the floor.

"How could you lose him? He's a kid in traffic light kelvar! And a sleeping baby with bat ears!" Batgirl looked pissed.

_(A/N If anyone's wondering they're all in costume)_

The four, just arriving kids all asked questions. Being the noisey curious Bat kids they were.

"Wait, what?"

"Damian's gone!"

"How?"

"Yes! Woo Ho!-"and then Jason had an eyeful of glares,"Errr Oh no!"

"I looked every where, I'm sorry," Suprboy continued to stare at the floor ashamed.

Damian decided to walk-er ride in.

"Tough Luck," Jason muttered under his breath.

And then he got elbowed by both Cass and Steph.

"Oof-Hey! Why are you guys alway picking on me?" He whined.

Damian and little Terry were sitting on Wolf's back looking calm and happy.

"Gwayson! Gordun! we're out of cwookies," Damian waved around an empty platic bag.

That brought much complaining form the other Batkids.

"You ate them all!"

"Agent A said to share!"

"All gone?"

"No fair!"

Then Dick decided to butt in.

"Don't worry, we have more," He assured the upset children.

The young justice team witnesed all this standing awkwardly in the backround.

* * *

><p><strong>Terry's POV <strong>_(A/N I've had many suggestions to do this, so here ya go!)_

Today was very different. To put it simple.

Damian took me on patrol.

And I'm never allowed on patrol.

No matter how many times I hide in the batmobile.

And the cycles.

And dad's cape.

And cling to Dad's boot.

Well anyways, we were being chased by a big white furry monster!

It was so cool! Then Damian battled him and won!

I don't remeber much, I acted like I was asleep most of the time.

Damian is such a good brother. He lets me go on patrol.

After that we found out that the monster was actually nice, even though he was very big and scary.

He let us ride on his back. We were small enough too play horesy with the monster I decided to call White.

I couldn't think of anything else, he was...well White.

So there you go.

He reminds me of Ace except white and a bigger.

But Ace was brown and he wore a cowl. And he didn't try to eat us at first.

But now White had gone to the Superboy, who probably was his owner.

I thought he had Krypto.

Krypto was also white but he slobbered on me a lot. And Dad thought he was annoying.

Maybe they have two Superdogs now. Yup that was probably it.

My big sister, Babs was rocking me to sleep.

Getting tired.

It's warm.

And peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The team had to melt a little as Batgirl rocked kid-what's his name? Tommy? No terry-to sleep.

She then handed the baby to Robin as he excused herself to eat and planted a kiss on the kid's forehead.

They looked like a married couple sometimes.

The kid was so darn cute.

He wore a black bodysuit with a red bat symbol on the chest and a cowl that covered his entire face.

But he was still so cute.

_(A/N I based it off the Black Cat's version of him on deviant art, if anyones interested. I love her art!)_

The rest of the kid were just as so.

Tim was merrily talking nonstop to Dick while lounging in his lap.

Damian, tired from his little adventure with Wolf was snuggled up to Cass' side as she ate and stroked his hair every once in a while.

Steph was gossiping with Batgirl and occasionly Cass who nodded or say a word or two.

After lunch, it was time for the team's training.

The team members got up.

Tim once again wanted to stay with his older brother and clung onto his leg.

Dick looked used to this and playfuly swung his leg in gentle circles.

"Can't we train with you," Steph whined.

"Come on kids, let's go back home,"

"What if we watched?" Tim looked up hopefully.

"I don't see the harm of letting them," Kaldur added. He wanted to know more about this peculiar group.

"Please," Tim's eyes got a wide as a dinner plate.

* * *

><p><em>AN Hahaha! Cliff hanger! I'm sorry bout that but it's 12:07 AM and I'm somewhat not awake. Reviews=faster updates!_


	6. Chapter 6  And Looking For a Beta!

**A/N Well I'm alive-ish...Yeah I just came home from the hospital a while ago and boy do they have crappy wi-fi! I had surgery too...Yeah I'm just using it as an excuse for me being so lazy ._.' I'm very sorry guys, Please don't kill me! And Before I had this thing all typed up, and was about to save it when the website CRASHED. Just my luck. I was too frustrated to try again :/ Sorry guys. But here it is now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Please! Pretty Please!" The chant of pleas from the young Batchildren echoed through the cave.

Soon after Tim asked nicely, his siblings joined in the begging.

The team locked eyes as M'gann linked their minds together.

Their conversation was something like this:

_'Oh god their cute' _

_'Ugh! Who can say no to those eyes!'_

_No...Yes-Wait no! yes! Oh-Just let the kids watch! Why not?'_

_'There isn't any harm in letting them watch'_

_'But we couldn't see them train'_

_'Bats put them up to it I bet'_

_'So we're letting them watch?'_

_'Yes! Now can they stop with the eyes!'_

"Fine! you can watch us train!"

"Now can you please stop with t-"M'ggan's words were cut off.

"Team, report to mission room, Robin we will discuss the identity thing **(A/N I have a plan for the entire identity thing, just be patient. I might just re-write a few chapters for it to make sense since I didn't really think of it. But you guys deserved a chapter.)**,bring your siblings. Jason I can see that knife sticking out of your jacket give it to Robin. And I got a call from school, Jason you're grounded." At this Jason started to mutter incoherently.

"Tim, great job on your last math test I'm proud. Damian, don't try to take back your daggers, Agent A has them."At this Damians face fell and Tim smiled.

"Batgirl you've got a call from your Father. And I watched your training, you've all improved," All the Batchildren brighten slightly at this.

"And don't think I didn't notice that you forgot to fill Ace's food and water," With that there was the click of the intrercomn and Batgirl spoke up glaring at Robin.

"I told you we forgot something, but no you just **HAD** to rush us,"

"Hey don't blame me, Agent A wanted to start the cleaning SAP! You know what he' like when he's cleaning,"**(A/N Yeah I know I used this in my other story Oh Just another Dimension Travel Accident but I really doubt anyone reads that one)**

"Sap?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, SAP you know Soon As Possible,"Tim answered in a rather know-it-all tone.

"But isn't it ASAP? As Soon As Possible," Superboy, only having been taught ASAP by the G-Nomes asked curiously.

"Why waste the time saying the first As? It would work either way," Robin answered ruffling Tim's hair and smiling at him affectionatley.

"GWAYSON GWAYSON GWAYSON!" Little Damian was screaming do loudly for his older brother Superboy flinched.

"Yes Dami?" Robin replied almost exasperatedly.

"Cawry me!" Damian open and closed his hands to him and looked at him impatiently.

Robin scooped up his little brother and started walking when Jason started fussing.

"Why does the demon always get carried? I want to be carried too!"

"Your too big Jay, and I thought you didn't like being babied. Keep up everyone. Batgirl you have Terry right?"Dick replied. At this Tim, Jason, Batgirl and Cassandra, quickened their pace-Them being the only ones walking on their own two feet.

"Yup I got him, he's still asleep. Steph can you please let go of my leg?" Batgirl said, for while she was holding baby Terry in his arms, Stephanie was clinging to her leg giggling.

Awkward as ever the team trailed behind them talking mentally how strange it was with them around.

_Robin's not even stressed with all the kids behaviors._

_He probably has loads of exsperence, we should ask him about it later._

_I wonder why Bats has so many kids, isn't he suppose to be dark and lonely?_

_Who knows really, they're so secrective._

_I never knew he had any siblings in the first place._

_Wonder what mission Bats has for us? _(Kid Flash was just trying to avoid that conversation since he knew much more about Robin than the others. Robin told him about his sibings but he had never met them)

_Wait he told the kids to come too, does that mean they're going?_

_Oh he wouldn't put a kid in the field would he?_

They were silent for a moment they themselves puzzled by this.

Would he?

* * *

><p><strong>That's is yes a cliffhanger. Sorry guys, I couldn't resist! REVIEW! SUBSCRIBE! FAVORITE! UHHH I FORGOT WHAT ELSE THERE WAS BUT I'M SURE THERE'S MORE! <em>BTW. If anyones interested, I'm looking for a beta reader :D If you are interested leave something about it in the review!<em>**


	7. Chapter 7-AUTHORS NOTE! SO SORRY!

**As you may have noticed I've posted nothing but a cruddy OC story. I AM SO SORRY!**

**I'm trying but my writers inspiration is being held back by the Mary Sue army and the writer's blocks. Whenever I try to write something it seems squeezed out and when I re-read it or send it to a beta it's just fillers, no plot and I've even gone to the point where I've nearly given up. I blame my friends for introducing Doctor Who (SO EFFING GOOD!) and the Avatar series (BRYKE IS A GENIUS!) for making my writers inspiration to only think of plots for those series that may be worth something. So, I'm sadly going on hiatus-I'm thinking that maybe when Young Justice airs again my writer's inspiration could be strong enough to post a few chapters. Here's just something I mixed together to explain my situation in detail, enjoy and I'm very sorry.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deep inside The Writers Block intuition and Mary Sue's United was the most hated place a writer could go to.<strong>_

_**There was a long hallway of cells, of many varieties. There were figures tied up or some in cages like wild animals.**_

_**Levitating Cubes with cruel faces etched into them were pacing outside every cell. And an occasional check up from Mary Sue's with blinding unoriginal power.**_

_**In the far corner was a glass ball, like the one's fortune tellers used. Labeled on a metal plate bellow it was "LIN SHADOW-RELEASTION PROCESS 70% SECURITY LEVEL 6". It glowed with creativity, inside was a bright light that was constantly crashing against the sides of its impenetrable prison. It was always changing forms, and it hummed angrily-it's blue light flickering now and then.**_

_**A room over was its owner, Lin Shadow. She was in a fighting stance armed with a cluster of holopads with various things from the fandoms and a keyboard at the ready at her fingertips in war with her own creations-plot bunnies, Mary sues with similar features and writers blocks. What was before a girl buzzing with ideas and creativity was a faded and weary writer. She crossed her arms glaring at them.**_

_**"Let me see her, 5 minutes then we can go back to negotiation," She was angry at herself for creating her own barriers to her writer's inspiration. She knew all her readers were eager and wanted to see the new chapter as much as they did.**_

_**They glared at her back and she knew what they wanted. To either be drawn or have a fic about them, anything to preoccupy them.**_

_**As much as she had held off doing this she decided against it.**_

_**"Five minutes for five fan fictions," The head writers block said. Luckily she was about done with five, without her writer's inspiration she had written crappy stories to pass the time-she couldn't help herself.**_

_**"Be that way," Nimble fingers finished the last fic. Tapping a blue holo pad it split into five files. With a swiping motion they floated to their designed characters.**_

_**The writer's block frowned and grumbled. "Fine, five minutes only, nothing more," He glowed and dropped with the other writer block guards. The wall to the jail open and Lin sprinted in, holo pads following.**_

_**She reached the glowing orb and you could see and immediate change. Her cheeks filled with color and her clothes even brightened. The holopads multiplied themselves and the grin on Lin's face didn't falter.**_

_**"Are you okay! I'm so sorry! I'm getting you out of there got it?!" She banged on the glass. Like moths to a light the glowing aura crowd to where she was. It hummed melodically in response and Lin closed her eyes.**_

_**"You want me to apologize to the readers, I was going to do it anyways but-"A spark flew from the ball floating gently till it reached her open palm. Lin studied it frowning.**_

_**"That's only enough for-" A jolt went through her.**_

_**"In a creative way got it," She could hear the writers blocks booting up again.**_

_**"I'll see you soon I PROMISE," With one last pat on the glass she followed the writers blocks to the next door room, watching with near tears in her eyes as the wall closed, blocking her writers inspiration from view.**_

* * *

><p><strong>This is my explanation.<span> I am so very sorry I hate it as much as you do I promise. <span>**

**PS Another good excuse, I've stumbled across "My Immortal" By the famous Tara Gilesbie. I agree that is the mos terrible fic I've ever read. I swear I lost IQ points. Schools also been a pain, and the holidays didn't help. _I REPEAT I AM SO VERY SORRY!_ This is going to be posted on all my stories except the OC one because I've had a plan for her before the writers block came in. I should be able to Muster up something to keep Eve occupied. look out for an OC Doctor Who fic (that will most likely suck).**


End file.
